


If Veronica Had Been Late

by Stressedtoimpress



Series: Heathers [4]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: After shine a light reprise, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Heather Duke has problems, Heather duke’s personality is a mix of how she acted in the movie and how she acted in the musical, Heavy Angst, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Making Up, Near Death Experiences, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Sad, Short paragraphs bc I have a short attention span, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Veronica spent just a little too much time talking to heather Duke and Mrs Fleming, but it’s mostly about the musical, platonically that is, wanna do every angst tag just in case, yeah I’m not even being subtle with how angsty this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stressedtoimpress/pseuds/Stressedtoimpress
Summary: Heather McNamara had done so, so much for Heather Duke. But what had Heather Duke done for her?





	If Veronica Had Been Late

**Author's Note:**

> Heya FYI Heather Duke in this fic is a mix of her movie personality and her musical personality but it’s musical everyone else. Just wanna bring out the best in everyone.

     Heather McNamara had done so much for Heather Duke, but what had Heather Duke done for her?

     She had helped Heather Duke up whenever Heather Chandler pushed her over to steal the spotlight.

     She had told Heather Duke that she’d always want to listen to her whenever Heather Chandler told her to shut up.

     She had stood up for Heather Duke whenever Heather Chandler made a harsh remark about her weight.

     She had held Heather Duke and rubbed circles into her back while she vomited her guts out.

     She had hugged Heather Duke as she sobbed about wanting people to like her as much as they liked Heather Chandler.

     She had told Heather Duke not to do that to herself anymore because Heather Chandler was gone now.

     She has told Heather Duke not to do that to herself anymore because she loved her.

 

     She had been there for Heather Duke when no one else was, and how does she get repaid?

 

     “ _What’s your damage, Heather? Are you saying Westerburg isn’t a nice place?”_

 

_“Where’s your school spirit? You don’t deserve to wear our school colors!”_

_“Why don’t you hop on into your little lifeboat and catch a gnarly wave over to Remington!”_

 

She had opened up to Heather Duke about her problems and she didn’t care. Hell, she did less than care, she made fun of her.

     She struggled to open the childproof cap on the bottle of sleeping pills and she could almost hear Heather Duke’s voice in the back of her head.

      _Do it_

_You don’t deserve to live_

_Why not kill yourself?_

_You just whine whine whine all night_

_Your ass is off the team_

_You don’t deserve to dream_

_All you do is bitch and moan_

_You’re gonna die alone_

_Die alone_

 

_Die_

_Alone._

 

Heather McNamara downed he bottle of sleeping pills. 

     They hurt going down her throat, and they were hard to swallow without water. They made her feel rather sick, and she was wondering if this was actually a good idea untill after several minutes of pain and discomfort, she felt herself losing consciousness.

 

     Finally.

 

     This was the end.

 

     “WAIT!”

 

     Veronica panted as she ran into the bathroom, her feet pounding on the tiles of the bathroom, only to find that she was too late, and in the corner of the bathroom, a young girl laid; an empty bottle of pills in her hand.   

     This was supposed to be the end.

     But Veronica was smart.

     She told a teacher and an ambulance arrived on time.

     This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

     Now Heather McNamara’s eyes fluttered open to find herself in a room that was white and clean. Heather Duke sat at her side.

     Heather Duke’s lips were pressed into a thin line “oh, Heather, you’re awake.”

     “Yeah.” Heather McNamara replied, looking just past Heather Duke, not wanting to face her.

     “I-”

     “Go away, Heather. I don’t want to talk to you.”

     “I’ll come back later.” Heather Duke looked down and dashed out of the room. Heather McNamara sighed and Veronica walked into the room.

     “Hey, Heather.” Veronica sat down on a chair next to Heather McNamara’s bed.

     “Hey.”

     “Uh, I was the one who found you. I went after you to comfort you and you were just-” Veronica grabbed Heather McNamara’s hand and squeezed it tightly. “Please don’t ever do that again. You’re my friend, I care about you.”

     Heather McNamara smiled weakly. “Thanks Veronica”

     “Oh, Heather wants to talk to you.” Veronica added

     “Well I don’t.”

     “She uh- she hasn’t left your side since you were admitted into the hospital.”

     “Really? But I thought...” her voice trailed off.

     “Well, she’s right outside if you’re up for it.”

     “Yeah I guess so. Let her in.”

     “I’ll go get her.”

     Veronica let go of Heather McNamara’s hand and left the room and Heather Duke entered again, taking Veronica’s place in the chair.

     “So, How are you?” Heather Duke asked as she fidgeted uncomfortably.

     “Could be better”

     There was an uncomfortable long silence.

     “So, Veronica said you hadn’t left my side?” Heather McNamara tried to get a conversation started.

     “Uh, yeah.”

     “Why? I mean, I tried opening up to you and just, made fun of me.”

     Heather Duke took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. This is my fault isn’t it.”

     Heather McNamara hesitated. “Partially.”

     “Listen, I- I didn’t mean it. I shouldn’t have done that, I was being dumb.”

     Heather Mcnamara said nothing.

     “Heather, why did you do it? Why would you try and leave me like that?”

     Heather McNamara scoffed. “Really? You’re wondering why I’d leave you like that when you’ve done nothing for me after everything I’ve done for you? You haven’t even done nothing, you’ve done...bad things in return!”

     Heather Duke was surprised, Heather McNamara wasn’t one to lash out like that.

     “It’s just, after Heather Chandler died, I was lost. She may not have been nice, but she was familiar. She was what I knew. Now I only had you left, and, I don’t know. I guess the difference is that I actually _liked_ you, and, I’ve just been so scared of losing you too. I guess I just thought that after Heather Chandler you wouldn’t actually, you know, _kill yourself,_ and I thought that meant I could start treating you however I wanted. I treated you badly because I had nowhere to channel my emotions, and I just wanted to be the new queen so badly and—I’m not sure. 

     “The truth is I love you, and I’d die if I lost you. I shouldn’t have treated you like that.”

     “Wow I- I don’t know what to say.”

     “How about nothing. Maybe we should just, sit? You know?”

     “That sounds good.”

     So the two Heathers sat in silence, happy to have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I hate thiS


End file.
